


Geek Squad God

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a member of the Geek Squad at Castiel’s local Best Buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [lastknownwriter's](http://www.lastknownwriter.tumblr.com) comment on [this](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/81118112464/lastknownwriter-subjecttochange8-37-100) post. Title taken from her tags and used with permission.  
> (I know little to nothing about what the Geek Squad is actually qualified to fix, so for the validity of this particular fic, they fix any and all electronics.)  
> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/81118933257/geek-squad-god).

Castiel shifted on his feet as he watched the man, Dean, his name tag said, behind the counter stare at Castiel’s computer screen with a furrow between his brow and his bottom lip held between his teeth. He tapped at a few keys, scrubbed a hand over his mouth and then shook his head.

"What were you doing when this happened?" Dean asked. Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but then the other man swiveled his green eyes, framed in a thick set of lashes, on him and Castiel’s brain tripped over itself.

The two of them stood staring at each other for several seconds, Dean waiting for Castiel’s response, and Castiel tracking the spattering of freckles on the bridge of Dean’s nose, and only when Dean cleared his throat did Castiel remember he’d been asked a question.

"Writing a paper," he blurted out and then said more quietly, "for English. I was almost finished when-" he gestured at the computer with a frustrated wave of his hand.

"Were you using the Internet at the time?"

"Yes."

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes casting downwards for a brief second before meeting Castiel’s own again. There was a smirk in them now, an amusement Castiel couldn’t exactly place and then Dean asked, “You sure you were writing a paper?”

Castiel squinted at Dean then, his head canting to the side of its own accord. “I don’t understand,” he stated.

Dean cleared his throat, like he was trying to give Castiel the benefit of the doubt. For what, Castiel had no idea.

"Your computer has a virus," Dean finally explained, "it’s a pretty common one, I’ve seen it before, but it’s usually contracted from websites hosting porn."

Castiel felt his cheeks flush red as his mouth moved slowly around an, “Oh.” And then he realized what Dean was implying and shook his head. “I wasn’t-” he began, but Dean was smiling at him now with a strange sort of sympathy and Castiel huffed at him. “That wasn’t me,” Castiel stated firmly, “my cousin, Gabriel, had my computer last night and-” Castiel stopped short when he realized Dean’s expression wasn’t changing.

Dean didn’t believe him.

Castiel sighed dejectedly. “Can you fix it or not?” he asked giving up on explaining himself.

"Yup," was Dean’s response and Castiel had a momentary feeling of relief fill him before Dean added, "gonna take a couple of days though. Do you have access to another computer you can finish your paper on?"

"You mean, do I have another computer I can re-write the entire paper on?" Castiel corrected with an irritated edge to his voice. The problem wasn’t finding another computer, there was a writing lab on campus he frequented when he didn’t feel like doing homework at home, the problem was he’d spent days perfecting the original paper, it was due by midnight, and he still had other homework to do.

The amusement on Dean’s face ebbed slightly and he nodded.

Castiel sighed again, “I suppose I can work something out.”

"Alright," Dean said sliding a form across the counter, "just fill this out and I’ll give you a call when it’s finished. Here’s my card if you have any questions before then."

Castiel accepted the card and a pen from Dean and hastily filled out his information on the form before muttering a quiet, “Thank you,” and turning to leave.

"Hey," Dean said launching a hand across the counter. Castiel looked down at Dean’s fingers where they curled around his wrist and then back up at Dean. Something passed between them that made Castiel feel warm inside, all irritations about his paper temporarily forgotten, and then Dean was letting go. "Sorry about your paper," Dean said.

"Thank you," Castiel said again, this time with more sincerity. Dean offered him a half smile and then Castiel turned again and walked out of the building, wide, green eyes, and a white dress shirt stretched over broad shoulders and a strong chest etched into his brain.

Several days later Castiel got a phone call from Dean letting him know his laptop was ready to be picked up.

Castiel went to the store after his afternoon classes let out and waited in line behind several other customers, his heart beating a nervous tattoo against his chest as he watched Dean help the patrons in front of him. Since dropping his computer off Castiel hadn’t been able to get the other man out of his head and he’d found himself anxious for the phone call that would tell him his computer was fixed, giving him an excuse to see Dean again.

When it was finally his turn Dean’s eyes lit up at the sight of Castiel and a wide grin cut across his face causing Castiel to smile, albeit small, in return.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said.

"Hello, Dean."

"Let me grab your computer."

Castiel nodded and Dean disappeared into a room behind the counter, reappearing several seconds later with Castiel’s laptop in hand. Castiel fished his debit card out of his wallet as Dean rang him up.

"$15." Dean said.

Castiel paused, his hand extended only half way across the counter. “What?” he asked.

"It’s uh-" Dean glanced at his register, "$15," he stated again, "is that okay?"

"It’s fine," Castiel stated, "I just expected it to be more."

"Oh," Dean said and Castiel did not miss the way a slight pink rose in the other man’s cheeks before he explained, "I gave you the student discount. You’re a student, right?"

Castiel nodded and Dean smiled at him.

"Then it’s $15," he said one more time. This time Castiel slide his card across the counter without complaint.

Dean processed the payment and then all too soon was handing Castiel his card and his laptop over the counter.

"Thank you for taking care of this," Castiel said, grasping at the few remaining seconds he had with the other man.  

Dean nodded, “Sure.”

"Good bye then," Castiel said, not moving to leave. Dean’s eyes were locked on his own and Castiel was finding it impossible to tear his gaze away despite the fact that another customer had just lined up behind him. Then Dean licked his lips and Castiel’s eyes flicked down, tracking the movement unabashedly.

He wanted to know more about that tongue. And those lips. And everything else about the man behind the counter.

The customer behind Castiel made an impatient sound in the back of his throat and Dean blinked as if coming out of a trance and whatever strange moment they had just shared was brought to a screeching halt. “I’ll see you around,” he told Castiel then and Castiel nodded.

"See you around," he parroted back and then with great regret he left the store, cursing the impatient man behind him as he went.

Three days later Castiel’s phone suffered a tragic accident in which it was thrown from a three story balcony onto the unforgiving pavement below.

Castiel smiled the whole way to Best Buy.

"What the hell happened to this?" Dean asked as he surveyed the spider web of cracks spread across Castiel’s screen.

"My roommate was drunk," Castiel explained, trying to make his voice sound grim, "he dropped it off our balcony."

"Do you live in a tower?"

"Third floor," Castiel answered, "and it wasn’t so much a drop as it was a hurl. He was quiet angry with me for cutting him off."

Dean grimmaced. “Sounds brutal,” he commented.

Castiel shrugged, “We’ve been through worse.”

Dean nodded, “Well,” he stated, “I can have it done for you by tomorrow afternoon. You wanna just swing by sometime around four?”

"Yes."

"Okay," Dean said with a smile, "I’ll see you tomorrow then."

Castiel nodded, “Tomorrow.”

After getting his phone back - and paying another incredibly low price thanks to the student discount - Castiel recognized just how many breakable electronics he had in his tiny apartment. Soon Castiel was in Best Buy every couple of weeks with a new problem for his favorite member of the Geek Squad to attend to - a faulty printer one day, a jammed DVD player the next - until almost every machine Castiel owned had been fine tuned by Dean’s attentive hands. Just when he was running out of things for Dean to fix, his sister Anna’s laptop suffered the same demise as his own, once again at Gabriel’s hands, and Castiel eagerly offered to take it in for her, grateful for the excuse to see Dean yet again.

But when Castiel approached the counter, Anna’s laptop held to his chest, the man who greeted him was not Dean. Castiel had seen him a few times before, Sam, he remembered Dean saying once, but they’d never actually spoken to one another.

As soon as Sam’s eyes landed on Castiel the other man shook his head and smiled. “He’s single, you know,” Sam offered.

A flush crept up Castiel’s neck, but he shook his head against it. “I don’t-“

"My brother," Sam said, cutting him off, "Dean. He’s single. You could just ask him out instead of breaking your electronics all the time just to see him. It’d probably be cheaper."

Castiel swallowed hard. “This isn’t mine,” he stated stubbornly, “it’s my sister’s.”

"He’d say yes," the other man continued, ignoring Castiel’s attempt at diverting the conversation. He reached a mammoth hand across the counter and accepted the lap top from Castiel.  

"How do you know?" Castiel found himself asking.

"He’s my brother," Sam said, "I know. And even if I wasn’t, he makes it pretty obvious."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at the other man, curiosity spilling out in his expression. There was a flicker of friendship between him and Dean now, something Castiel had hoped to stoke into something more tangible, but he’d also had his doubts about Dean; never missing the way he offered flirtatious smiles to a few of the more attractive female customers Castiel had seen him interact with. Perhaps Sam knew something Castiel did not.

"How so?" Castiel wondered.

"He talks about you all the time," Sam offered. His gaze was turned towards Anna’s computer. "And he puts your orders in front of other customer’s, won’t let anyone else work on them." Finally Sam’s hazel eyes came to meet Castiel’s again and he said, "Seriously man, trust me when I say, he’d say yes."

Castiel remained silent, taking in the information he’d just been given.

 Sam told Castiel Anna’s laptop would be ready in three days and sent him on his way, offering him a smile of encouragement as Castiel thanked him.

It wasn’t until Anna retrieved her laptop three days later though that Castiel realized Sam may have been telling the truth after all.

"Cas, why did you send me to Best Buy?" Anna griped over the phone, "They’re so expensive."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. His brain only half on the conversation, the rest of it focused on the essay he was reading for English.

"I mean they fixed my laptop, but it basically cost me my entire life savings."

Castiel stopped reading and processed what Anna was saying. “They didn’t give you the student discount?”

"I asked about it," she explained, "the guy helping me, Ash? I think? said they don’t offer a student discount."

"Yes they do," Castiel countered, confusion swirling around in his brain, "Dean gives me one every-" he stopped suddenly, a realization entering his thoughts and all he could say after that was, "Oh."

Two days later Gabriel returned the camera he’d borrowed from Castiel with a sheepish expression on his face.

"What?" Castiel asked as he took the camera from Gabriel’s hands.

"It wouldn’t turn on," Gabriel explained with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean it wouldn’t turn on?" Castiel asked, "It worked just fine when you picked it up. I made sure."

"I mean after I dropped it in the lake, it wouldn’t turn on," Gabriel finally admitted.

Castiel sighed and nodded, trying, but failing, to be angry.

He’d just have to go see Dean again.

When Castiel walked into the Best Buy for the second time in two weeks it was with a vigorous determination.

He was going, he’d decided the night before, to make his move on Dean.

Along with his water logged camera he’d brought his laptop, which didn’t actually need fixing, but since it had been the start of all of this, Castiel had felt it an appropriate tool to help him take the next step. He’d changed his desktop background from a picture of him and Anna in the Caribbean to a simple white screen with the words, WILL YOU HAVE DINNER WITH ME? typed in big bold letters, relying on Sam’s assurances that Dean always insisted on working on Castiel’s electronics.

As he waited in line a nervous energy buzzed beneath his skin. He watched Dean help other customers, delighting in the fact that Dean’s sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows today, revealing the beaded and leather bracelets on his one of his wrists and his toned forearms.

When Castiel’s turn finally came he approached the register with a bold force to his step, his heart beating erratically in his chest. “Hello, Dean,” he said.

"You know, I’m beginning to think you shouldn’t be allowed to handle electronics anymore," Dean answered with a teasing lilt to his voice, "whatcha got for me this time?"

Castiel set his camera and laptop on the counter. “In my defense,” he stated, “the camera was Gabriel’s fault.”

"Same Gabriel that downloaded a porn virus on your computer?" Dean wondered.

"The very same," Castiel confirmed.

Dean shook his head, greeting several other customers that lined up behind Castiel, and pulled the electronics off the counter. “And your computer?”

Castiel shifted on his feet nervously. “That was me,” he admitted, “another virus, I think. But  _not_  from looking at porn,” he quickly clarified.  

Dean smirked at him, “Hey,” he said, “I don’t judge.”

Castiel nodded. He watched Dean tinker with the camera for a few moments, examining the damage, before setting it down and opening the laptop.

"I should go," Castiel said hastily, not wanting to actually be around when Dean found the message for him on the computer. If Dean wanted to say no, Castiel didn’t want to hear it in front of a full line of customers behind him.

Dean looked up at him, “Okay. I’ll give you a call when they’re finished?”

"Yes," Castiel agreed, "good bye, Dean."

"See ya, Cas."

Castiel nearly bounded out of the store.

When the call came that his things had been fixed, for the first time it wasn’t from Dean. And when he arrived to pick them up it was Sam that handed them across the counter, Dean nowhere in sight.

Dread curled in Castiel’s gut.

"Everything should be in working order," Sam stated as he rang Castiel up. The price he gave him definitely did not boast of a student discount. "But Dean said you may want to check the memory card. It was pretty wet too. Your pictures might be gone."

"Okay," was all Castiel could say, a pounding in his ears as Dean’s obvious rejection coursed through him. He offered Sam his card with shaking hands and then practically stumbled out of the Best Buy, unable to get away quick enough.

He had read Dean wrong, Sam had read Dean wrong. And while it was an honest mistake, it still hurt.

Castiel drove home with a slump in his shoulders.

Later that night, after he’d pulled on some pajamas and made himself some tea, Castiel decided to see if any of Gabriel’s photos had survived. He plugged the memory card into his laptop, scowling at the desktop background that still said ‘WILL YOU HAVE DINNER WITH ME?’, and opened the folder to the pictures.

There were only two inside, and at first glance Castiel was confused, but as he studied the first picture more closely, a dopey smile crept to his face and a happy warmth spread throughout his body.

It was a photo of Dean in his Geek Squad uniform, clearly taken at work, holding a piece of white computer paper with the word ‘YES’ written on it in big, red letters. The next photo was a simple shot of another piece of paper containing what Castiel assumed was Dean’s phone number on it.

Castiel nearly spilt his tea as he scrambled for his phone.

He tapped his fingers impatiently as the phone rang once, twice, three times before Dean actually picked up. ”Hello?”

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said across the line.

"Hey, Cas," Dean responded. Castiel could hear the smile in the other man’s voice and it made a smile of his own creep to his face.

They chatted briefly before Castiel brought up dinner and when they finally hung up Castiel smiled privately at his phone.

He officially had a date with the Geek Squad God.


	2. First Date, First Rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their first date, but it doesn't exactly go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to [lastknownwriter](http://www.lastknownwriter.tumblr.com/), [thekingslover](http://www.thekingslover.%20tumblr.com/), and [tardisy](http://www.tardisy.tumblr.com/). You know why. I love you cupcakes. Kisses.

When Castiel sends the text message he stares at his screen for a few long seconds with a sinking feeling in his heart, afraid he's axing a relationship before it's even begun.

What he was thinking agreeing to a first date with Dean the week of finals he has no idea, but it hadn't been a good one and as much as he's tried to make it work, he's failed miserably.

The problem is, this isn't the first time Castiel has had to cancel their date. It's the third.

The first time he cancelled it had been because Anna had suffered an injury in ballet and had to be taken to the doctor's office right away. One sprained ankle and three hours later Castiel was rescheduling with Dean for the following weekend.

The following weekend had turned into the weekend following that one when his parents came into town on a surprise visit. He'd been grateful to see them, but felt bad for having to cancel on Dean again. Dean had been gracious about it, telling Cas not to worry about it, but Castiel had been sorry all the same.

And now here it was, their third attempt at a first date, and Castiel was cancelling yet another time.

The thing is he would happily drop all his homework to spend some time with Dean, but it's been a completely rotten day, beginning with getting locked out of his apartment during his incredibly short lunch break, resulting in no time to actually eat lunch, and ending with coming home to a sticky note on his laptop stating Gabe had borrowed it again and that something was wrong with it. When Castiel turned it on and realized what had happened, _again_ , he'd sank into his desk chair in defeat and grabbed blindly for his phone, regretfully typing out yet another message to Dean to cancel their date.

_Dean, I'm so sorry, but I can't go out tonight. I promise I want to have dinner with you and I apologize things have been so crazy, but it's been a very bad day (got locked out, missed lunch, I think my computer has a virus again which means I have another paper to re-write, I also have a lot of studying to do, and it sounds like my roommate is planning a party which I'll undeniably need to be here to monitor) and I would prefer to spend time with you when I'm more put together. I hope you'll understand. -C_

When Castiel's phone remains devastatingly silent, Dean's normally quick response not coming through, Castiel thinks he's done it. He's ruined any chance he had at getting into a relationship with the kindest, most attractive person he's ever met in his life.

With a mournful sigh and one last glance at his phone, Castiel pushes away from his desk and pads into the kitchen to make himself some green tea. It's going to be a long night.

It's been about an hour and a half since he cancelled his date with Dean and Castiel has resulted to locking himself in his bedroom due to his roommate and his roommate's friends getting increasingly louder over what seems to be an intense game of Mario Kart. He'd complain, but he's just grateful it's not a full blown party.

He's deeply immersed in studying for his theology test when his roommate throws open his bedroom door and plants himself in the doorway.

"You've got company," he states, wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel. Castiel squints at him through his glasses and frowns.

"I'm not expecting anyone," he says.

His roommate shrugs and turns to leave revealing a one Dean Winchester standing in the hallway, backpack slung over his shoulders, large Tupperware under one arm, and a weak smile on his face.

As soon as Castiel sees the other man he practically leaps from his bed, his text book sliding to the ground with a soft thud and his study guides fluttering down after it. "Dean!" Castiel nearly shouts, "What are you doing here?"

Dean shrugs. "You said you couldn't go out so I thought I'd bring the date to you."

Castiel pauses in his flustered rush to pick up his book to stare at Dean. Warmth radiates from his chest and he feels like he's about to collapse under the weight of Dean's kindness.

"That's incredibly thoughtful of you, Dean," Castiel states quietly, unable to keep a small smile from crawling to his face.

Dean shrugs again and enters Castiel's room, closing the door behind him.

"If I had known you were throwing a pajama party though I would have dressed for the occasion," Dean comments with a smile, his eyes sliding over Castiel's pajama clad body as he slips his backpack off and sets it on Castiel's bed.

Castiel looks down at himself and only then does he remember he'd changed into his pjs before he'd began studying. Navy blue, flannel pajama bottoms covered in bumblebees stare back up at him and a warm flush rises in his cheeks. "Oh," he says looking back up at Dean, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

He and Dean stand staring at each other in silence for a few moments and Castiel realizes what a mess he must look. He knows his hair is all over the place from him running his fingers through it every few minutes, and he can't be too certain, but he thinks he may have pen on his face. Add to that the fact that he's in his old, ratty pajamas, and his room is in complete disarray from lack of time to maintain a decent upkeep as of late and a nervous twist beings to curl in his stomach over what Dean may think of him.

"Nice glasses," Dean mutters with a crooked smile on his face. He reaches a hand out and trails a finger briefly along the frames, "I didn't know you wear them."

"For reading," Castiel confirms, holding as still as possible with Dean's fingers that close to his face.

"I like them," Dean states.

"Thank you."

It falls quiet between them again for a moment before Dean is clapping his hands together, rubbing them excitedly and saying, "So! Let's do this."

Castiel watches as Dean approaches his desk and sets the Tupperware down before cracking it open. "I made barbecued chicken," Dean states as he pulls the lid off the container, "you're not a vegetarian or anything are you?"

Castiel shakes his head.

"Good," Dean mutters. He goes for his backpack then and pulls out two smaller containers. "Baked beans," he explains opening one before moving on to the other, "and potato salad." Castiel stares at the food on his desk and tries to take it all in.

"You did this for me?" he asks quietly.

"For us," Dean corrects, "but yeah. Figured you'd be hungry if you didn't get lunch. And we were supposed to have dinner anyway so," he gestures to the food, "we're having it. We can eat while we study. I have a lot to do too."

Castiel is rooted to the spot. He wants to throw his arms around Dean, hug him tightly, tuck his face against Dean's neck, feel Dean's arms around him, whisper his thanks into Dean's skin. But instead he stays put. He hasn't scared Dean away yet with his ridiculous appearance and continuous cancelled dates, he doesn't want to do so now by making him feel uncomfortable. "I'll get some silverware and plates," he says instead.

Dean smiles at him and Castiel hurries out of the bedroom. He rushes through the living room, stepping over Xbox controllers and his roommate's rambunctious friends and makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of plates, forks, and knives in a hasty scramble. He tucks a roll of paper towels under his arm and pulls a jug of water out of the fridge and retreats back to his bedroom, ignoring the cat calls that follow him down the hall.

 

Back in his room he finds Dean tinkering with his laptop. He's shaking his head at the screen and Castiel knows that can't be good news.

"Is it bad?" he asks, closing the door behind him.

"You sure you aren't spending all your time looking at porn?" Dean asks. He turns in the desk chair to offer Castiel a wide grin that lets him know Dean is kidding.

Castiel sighs and moves to put the items he retrieved from the kitchen on his desk.

"You know," Dean says turning back around, "there's a handy little thing called a password. It's usually used to keep people from using your shit. I can show you how to set one up on your computer if you'd like."

"I use a password," Castiel grumbles.

"Well you'll need to think of a better one then."

Castiel hands Dean a plate with cutlery on it. Dean dishes some food onto his plate and Castiel does the same.

"We can sit on the bed," Castiel says, gesturing towards the bed with his head. He sets his plate on top of the blanket covering his bed and gathers up his homework and study materials. Dean follows him over, balancing a plate of food in one hand and pushing his backpack out of the way with another and within minutes the two of them are sitting on the bed with their backs pressed up against the wall and their shoulders brushing amiably.

When Castiel puts the first bite of food in his mouth, he nearly moans in pleasure. "You made this?" he asks as he chews. He knows he's not being very gentlemanly, but he can't remember the last time he had barbeque this good.

Dean gives a modest nod. "I like to experiment in the kitchen," he explains, "no big deal."

"Quite the contrary, Dean, this is delicious." Out of the corner of his eye Castiel catches Dean's small, grateful grin and he smiles to himself.

After that they keep up a light chatter as they eat. They discuss summer plans and upcoming tests and soon the erratic, annoyed feeling Castiel has been carrying around with him all day is replaced by a contentedness he didn't expect to feel this evening.

When they've both finished their dinner Castiel gathers up their dishes and Dean follows him into the kitchen to store the leftover food in the fridge. Castiel dumps the dishes in the sink, assuring Dean he'll get them later, and then they head back to Castiel's room to undergo some intense studying.

Castiel climbs back onto his bed, laying out all of his study material and Dean follows him, pulling his backpack onto the bed after him and extracting not one, but two laptops from it. He sets one down by Castiel's side.

"This is my spare," he explains, "you can use it until I get yours up and running again. It's pretty old, I used it in high school, but it works well enough for papers and shit."

Castiel isn't sure what to say other than, "Thank you." He's never met anyone so gracious before. He watches as Dean flips open the computer and logs on to the guest account and then gets his own set up.

When Dean pulls up a word document he rubs a hand over his face as his eyes scan the contents.

 

"I have so much shit to do," he mutters.

Castiel nods, "Me too. I've lost another paper to Gabriel's antics. Luckily I wasn't too far along, but it still sets me back."

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of Google Docs?" Dean asks, stopping to look at Castiel.

Castiel shrugs, "I've heard of it."

"You just access it from your gmail account," Dean explains, "It's really easy. But it's good for times like this because it saves your work and you can access it from anywhere, even if you're not on your own device."

"Thank you, Mr. Geek Squad," Castiel replies dryly as he opens a word document of his own, "But I don't have a gmail account."

"You don't- what?" Dean asks. Castiel looks at the other man and finds a look of utter confusion on Dean's face.

"I use hotmail," Castiel explains. Dean chokes on nothing. Castiel frowns at him, "I don't understand what the problem is," he admits.

"Let me guess," Dean says, "you still use Internet Explorer too. Am I right?"

Castiel shrugs. "It's efficient." He answers.

Dean lets out a groan. He sets his laptop off to the side and slides closer to Castiel. "Here," he says, sliding a hand over Castiel's and maneuvering the mouse until it hovers over a yellow, red, and green circle on the tool bar of the computer Castiel is using. Dean's hand is warm, his fingers rough from hard work, and this close Castiel can smell just how good Dean smells, feel the hard line of his body pressed casually against Castiel's own. Castiel swallows hard.

After Dean has given him a quick rundown on how to run Chrome and made him set up a gmail account he shows Castiel how to use Google Docs. Once Dean is satisfied Castiel will be able to run the program on his own the two of them fall mostly silent as they engross themselves in their respective studying.

Only once throughout the evening is Castiel interrupted by Dean muttering, "Internet Explorer," and shaking his head, a light scoff sounding in the back of his throat. Castiel fights a small smile and fails and bumps his shoulder against Dean's in his defense. Dean smiles back.

The hours tick on, Castiel getting a good portion of his paper re-written and most of his theology facts memorized, and when he's only got a few things left to do and his brain feels like it's turning to mush he closes the computer screen and rubs at his eyes beneath the lenses of his glasses.

"I think I'm finished for the night," he decides around a yawn. He figures the rest can be saved for tomorrow as he doesn't have class until eleven in the afternoon.

Dean takes a few more minutes to finish the paper he's been working on for a better part of the evening and then closes his laptop as well. He stretches his arms above his head and lets out a groan as he stretches his muscles and Castiel's eyes can't help but trail down to where the hem of his t-shirt is riding up, revealing a thin strip of tanned skin peeking out from the waistband of his jeans.

"You gonna kick me out now?" Dean asks, lowering his arms back to his sides.

Castiel's cheeks heat at the possibility of having just been caught staring and his eyes dart back up to Dean's. "No," he blurts out, because he's been dreading the thought of Dean leaving, but hasn't known how to ask him to stay. "I think I have some ice cream in the freezer," Castiel states, "if you're interested."

Dean smiles. "I'm interested," he says.

Several minutes later the two of them have heaping bowls of vanilla ice cream (Dean's smothered in chocolate, Castiel's drizzled in caramel) and are settled back on Castiel's bed. The air between them is light and easy and Castiel is grateful for the calming presence Dean's brought to his day.

"So what made you want to go into the medical field?" Dean asks as he dips his spoon into a mound of ice cream. As he lifts the spoon to his mouth a dollop of chocolate oozes off of the ice cream on his spoon and lands with a plop back in the bowl. Castiel watches it fall.

"Originally it was because that's what was expected of me," Castiel explains, his eyes flicking to Dean's, "My mother is chief of surgery at Kansas General, my father is the leading heart surgeon in the country; _it's what we do._ " He finishes by using the exact words his father had said to him when Castiel had told him he didn't want to go into medicine.

"Wow," Dean answers, his voice carrying an impressed tone, "sounds fancy."

Castiel shrugs, "I suppose so," he says around a mouthful of ice cream before continuing, "But the more I prepare for it, the more I find a passion in it."

Dean nods his understanding. "What kind of doctor you going to be?"

Castiel can't help but smile at the other man as he answers, "I want to go into pediatrics."

Dean spoons more ice cream into his mouth before asking, "Kids, huh?"

Castiel nods, "Kids," he confirms.

"Well not that it means much coming from me, but I think you'll be a great pediatrician." Dean makes the comment with his eye trained carefully on his bowl of ice cream.

Castiel smiles again. "Thank you, Dean."

They continue to eat their ice cream, Dean much quicker than Castiel, and Castiel asks Dean if he's pleased with his major (music therapy). When Dean's face lights up and he goes on an excited rant about how awesome music therapy is, the warmth that's been building inside of Castiel since Dean walked through his bedroom door grows even more.

He listens as Dean talks about a few of the things he's learning right now, watches Dean's full lips curl around words like crescendo and arpeggio, and he's hit by how desperately he wants to know everything about Dean from how many scars he has to what his favorite baseball team is.

He studies Dean's freckles and the thick line of his lashes as they flutter against his cheekbone as he gets more and more excited and Castiel is filled with a rush of affection he's never felt towards anyone before. Dean's still talking about the psychology classes he has to take when Castiel reaches across the bed and grabs Dean by the t-shirt, hauling him in and crushing their lips together, and Castiel knows it's probably rude, cutting Dean off, but he can't be bothered to care. Their foreheads bump against one another and Castiel's glasses get mashed against the bridge of his nose, going askew when Dean presses close, but it's probably the best kiss he's ever had.

When they pull apart Dean's eyes are bright and he's wearing a goofy smile on his face. "Was I talking too much?" he asks.

Castiel is staring at Dean's lips now, entranced by how they felt against his own and he runs a thumb along Dean's bottom lip, stopping only when he reaches the corner of Dean's mouth. "No," he answers quietly, "I just really wanted to kiss you."

Dean nods, "Okay," he says and then he's closing back in, cupping the back of Castiel's neck and melding their lips together again.

When Dean licks at the seam of Castiel's mouth, Castiel lets him in, melting into the kiss, and then everything else fades away.

 

When the hour becomes too late for either of them to ignore Dean finally packs up his things, helps Castiel with the ice cream dishes, and heads for the front door. Castiel opens it for him, unable to ignore the elated buzzing feeling that's settled between them, and Dean walks through it, turning to face Castiel once he's standing outside.

"Thank you for coming over," Castiel says, a small smile on his face, "and for dinner."

"Thanks for not kicking me out," Dean responds.

"Good luck on your finals."

"Good luck on yours."

They stand staring at each other, a gentle breeze blowing between them, the sound of crickets chirping softly in the distance, and then Castiel just can't help himself any longer. He steps forward, throwing his arms around Dean's neck, and kisses him again. Dean wraps strong arms, arms Castiel could get used to being wrapped up in, around Cas' waist and kisses right back.

When they finally pull apart and say their final good byes for the night and Dean is a retreating spot in the distance Castiel shakes his head, unable to keep a smile from his face.

Their first date may not have been the most conventional, but it was definitely first rate.


End file.
